Bishop Interview
Log Title: Bishop Interview Characters: Bishop, Megatron Location: Nexus - Triax, Uraya Date: May 03, 2017 TP: Siege of Iacon TP; Kill All Humans TP Summary: Bishop interviews Megatron in Triax. Category:2017 Category:Logs Category:Kill All Humans TP Category:Siege of Iacon TP As logged by Megatron - Wednesday, May 03, 2017, 9:58 PM Nexus - Triax - Uraya :The Nexis was a news broadcasting facility in Triax during the Great War. Megatron transmits, "Whenever you are ready to join me, let me know and I will give the word for my Decepticons to let you pass." to Bishop. Bishop sends Megatron a radio transmission, 'If you're ready now, so am I.' Megatron transmits, "I am. I'll alert my troops." to Bishop. <> Lord Megatron says, "The reporter Bishop is leaving Iacon. Let him pass without difficulty." Bishop is led into an old recording studio by two Decepticon guards, having previously been thoroughly searched in the other room for any suspicious items or weapons. Megatron waits alone in the empty studio, reclining in the remains of a large chair. His massive cannon clings casually to his right arm, as if little more than a large, deadly decoration. Light filters down from cracks in the ceiling, illuminating motes of dust on the way down to tiger-stripe Megatron with patterned radiance. The air is cold and stuffy, and the absorbent walls stifle all echoes and incidental noise. Bishop gently walks into the studio, as if on eggshells, as if somehow afraid to make any sudden movements or loud noises. "Well, well," Megatron says slowly. "The famous Bishop." He slowly rises to his full height, his welcoming smile utterly failing to reach his crimson optics. "I've been looking forward to our little chat," Megatron says with a smirk. He gestures to the ancient remains of a soundstage. "Please -- set up what you like here in the studio. As promised, we are alone." Never mind the security goons outside. Megatron steps back, keeping his optics locked on Bishop as he gives the pundit space. Bishop sits down across from the powerful Decepticon, affecting a casual position by crossing one leg over his knee as the camera drone hovers behind him. "This is all I'll need, if that's okay? Now, Lord Megatron....uh....sorry, do you mind if I do a promo lead here real quick? It won't take but a tic.."" "Of course," Megatron says sweepingly, settling back down again across from Bishop and giving him another cold-optic smile. "I appreciate you meeting with me," he says in his unmistakable rasping voice, a slightly mocking smirk touching the corner of his mouth. "Just tell me what you need." The camera bot turns to face both Bishop and Megatron, getting them both into frame for a selfie shot of the two. Bishop turns to face the camera and in his most practiced 'newsman of the people' voice says, "And now, in an exclusive interview with this reporter, I have with me Lord Megatron, High Commander of the Decepticon forces!" The camerbot hovers back, allowing a full shot of both Cybertronians into frame, and extends a mini boom mic. Bishop says, "Now...Lord Megatron. What I need is for you to tell me...tell all of Cybertron...why it was that you chose to push our planet several hundred thousand kilometers closer to the sun? But to start, maybe you could tell us a little more about your personal philosophy. What do you forsee for Cybertron? For the Decepticons?"" Instead of answering Bishop's questions, Megatron turns to the camerabot. "Welcome, people of Cybertron!" Megatron thunders. "It pleases me to address you in this manner. Unfiltered by Autobot propaganda -- directly to the public." Megatron gives another smirking smile, and turns towards Bishop. "I've agreed to give this personal interview because I have a last message to deliver to the Autobots and the citizens of Cybertron, and I want all to hear it and hear it well. I have a vision for Cybertron, for the Decepticons... and for Earth." He pauses with a dark smile. Bishop .oO(At least he's not as difficult as Shia LeBoeuf) Bishop is not surprised by Megatron's lack of cooperation, but having interviewed hot-heated dictators before, Bishop remains calm...though perhaps somewhat regretting not having changed into his brown battle pants this morning. "I'm not Autobot propaganda...I'm the fair and honest news. So, whatever you have to say Lord Megatron, our audience is listening. We're on live." "Excellent," Megatron rasps, smiling like a shark. "My message may come as a surprise to some. For almost thirty stellar cycles, Optimus Prime and I have battled for Earth, which some of your viewers may know is a pathetic water planet orbiting an unremarkable yellow star. Lives have been lost on both sides, and aside from some minor victories, the Decepticons were never able to secure more than a foothold. Well, tonight I have come here to admit Prime has won -- as long as the Autobots defend the planet, the Decepticons will never take Earth." For some reason Megatron looks pleased with himself even as making this pronouncement. Bishop stares incredulously, momentarily at a loss for words. "Uh...I'm sorry Lord Megatron, my audio receptors must have glitched...did you say...Optimus Prime...has won?" Megatron leans back in his seat, giving Bishop the full benefit of his shark-like dead-optic smile. "Yes. For a time, I thought I could add Earth to the Decepticon Empire. Bring them civilization, peace, prosperity, security -- end their interminable wars and needless suffering. But Optimus Prime would never allow it -- preferring they live in the murderous chaos that they call 'freedom.' It's sad, really. We could have offered them so much." The camera drone zooms in on Megatron's face, his red optics shining like menacing beacons of maleficence. Bishop nods, taking everything in. "And what would the citizens of Earth have gained from being a part of the Decepticon Empire? How would they know peace under the leadership of a hitherto...and tell me I'm wrong...aggressive faction?" Megatron leans forward again, fixing his gaze not on Bishop, but on the camera as he answers. "Freedom is an illusion. Choice is crippling. When life lacks structure, everything is fodder. What I offer is peace through tyranny. One voice, speaking for all of the people. One arm, protecting all. No more governmental gridlock. No more wars for ever-vanishing resources. Citizens of the Decepticon Empire know their place, and exalt in the privilege of bringing civilization and security to all of the galaxy." Bishop leans back in disbelief. "But what if the 'common good' isn't good for everyone? I can try to see your point of view on the certainty of a unified purpose and leadership. But if there is no freedom to protect, then what is there for the individual to fight for? Do all members of the Decepticon Empire enjoy equal privileges and rewards? Tell us, Lord Megatron, is that even a choice Earth would have had or would you have simply annexed the planet if the Autobots had not opposed you?" Megatron chuckles darkly, and shrugs. "Well, I guess now we'll never know. Optimus Prime prevented the people of Earth from joining our Empire. It's a shame, really. They would have benefitted from our stewardship and protection. All who served faithfully would have been rewarded, human and Cybertronian alike. Megatron pauses, before continuing, "Now, however, I realize that as long as the Autobots occupy Earth, it will never truly be mine. So, if Optimus Prime doesn't agree to leave Earth immediately with all of his forces, I'll be forced to kill every living being on Earth." He smiles for the camera. "For their own good, really." Bishop nods, wondering if Megatron is indeed mad. "I doubt that killing everyone on Earth will do much to raise your approval rating there. How will the mass gencide of an entire species be to their benefit?" Megatron leans back once more. "Well, ideally, Optimus Prime will make the right choice and abdicate Earth to the Decepticon Empire. Either way, however, the war for Earth is over. It will be mine, or it will be dust. We no longer need its energy, so there is no need to maintain a workforce on Earth to extract its resources. Tell Optimus Prime to think over his response carefully - 7 billion lives hinge on his response." Megatron suddenly stands -- it seems this interview is over. Bishop stands as well, as if protocol still demanded it. "Uh..well...Lord Megatron...thank you for your time. Any last words for the citizens of Earth?" Megatron leans forward, once again affixing his dark gaze directly into the camera. "Implore the Autobots to leave your world, humans, before it is too late. Accept the benevolent dictatorship offered by the Decepticons -- or choose death. Those are your only options." He turns to Bishop, towering over him, and his entire body tenses dangerously. However, instead of attacking, Megatron leaps into the air, crashing through the studio ceiling. As shards of steel rain down, Megatron flies off, taking his security entourage with him. Bishop shields his optic from falling debris as he watches Megatron and his retenue fly away. He turns back to face the camera drone. "Well...there you have it, viewers. This reporter feels a little bit bad for the people of Earth, but a *whole lot* lucky he wasn't obliterated during this interview! I'm sure you will all agree...it was a tense time for all of us. Signing off for now, this is Bishop saying Good night, and good luck!"